mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Congle
Description The Rare Congle has the same body, arms, hands and shell/drum as its normal counterpart. Otherwise, it looks different from the regular Congle. It has orange fur on its head that sticks up, similar to some human hair. Its eyes are on its face, not on stalks. It also has small horns, green feet, and green wings (or ears?). Song The Rare Congle's contribution to the song is the same as its normal counterpart's - a conga drum sound. Breeding The Breeding for the Rare Congle is the same as the Congle's breeding. Possible combinations are: * + Tweedle and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Pango * + Mammott and Quibble Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Congle may fail, and give a Rare Congle as a result instead of the regular Congle. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Congle as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Congle with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Congle except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Congle instead of a regular Congle doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Another good strategy is to breed the Common monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Congle.png|Congle|link=Congle|linktext=Congle Cozee_Cabin.png|Cozee Cabin|link=Cozee Cabin|linktext=Cozee Cabin Tub_Fountain.png|Tub Fountain|link=Tub Fountain|linktext=Tub Fountain Pipes_of_Cicado.png|Pipes of Cicado|link=Pipes of Cicado|linktext=Pipes of Cicado Each monster has certain monsters and decorations that it likes. If an object that the monster likes is placed near it, the monster's happiness is increased by 25%. If more than one of the same like is placed by the monster, its happiness is still only increased by 25%. The likes for the Rare Congle are different from the normal Congle's likes, and they are: *Congle *Cozee Cabin *Tub Fountain *Pipes of Cicado Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Congle's name is a reference to the instrument called a conga, which has the same sound as the Congle's membranophone. Notes *The Rare Congle was added to the market on Friday, December 19, 2014, available for only 72 hours, ending Monday, Dec. 22. * The Rare Congle was re-introduced on 31st January 2015 as a result of a vote for which Rare should go first. * The Rare Congle is one of 4 monsters to have the most expensive likes in the game. That being the Tub Fountain. The other 3 are The Wubbox, Rare Quarrister and Jeeode. Category:Rare Monsters